


Kasayaw

by frostedbaozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedbaozi/pseuds/frostedbaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ang balikan ang unang mahal kahit sa panaginip lang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kasayaw

Natagpuan ni Jongin ang sarili na gumagalaw ayon sa tugtog na tila ba nakikipag usap sa kanya ang mga nota. Tila hawak ng mga ito ang mga kamay at paa niya at siyang nagpapagalaw sa buo niyang katawan. Tila may sariling utak, may sariling puso.

Dumilim ang paligid. Isang ilaw ang nakatagpo ng kanyang husay. Maya maya pa'y lahat na ng mga matang naroon ay pinagmamasdan sya. Nakamasid sa bawat galaw. Tila pinapakiramdam ang susunod na tugon ni Jongin sa musika.

Tumigil ang tugtog. Nawala ang ilaw. 

Naramdaman ni Jongin ang pares ng kamay na naglalaro sa kanyang tagiliran. Bumalik ang tugtog. At magkasabay na gumalaw ang ngayo'y dalawang pares na ng paa. Tila nag uusap kung san ba pupunta ang kaliwa at kanan. 

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang mga kamay sa kanyang tagiliran at saka umikot. Isang matamis na ngiti ang sumalubong sa kanyang pagharap. Agad nyang inilagay ang isang kamay sa likod ng dilag. Ang ilaw na kanina'y nasa kanya lamang ay tila naging buwan sa itaas ng tahimik at madilim na gabi.

Walang pag uusap ang naganap sa pagitan nilang dalawa ngunit mamamalas na sila'y nagkakaintindihan. Sa kabila ng magkaibang kumpas ng mga kamay at padyak ng mga paa, nagagawa nilang iisa ang kanilang galaw. 

Hindi alintana ng dalawa ang pagbabago ng tempo o pagpapalit ng musika. Patuloy ang kanilang pagsayaw. Patuloy ang pagtugon nila sa tawag ng musika. Patuloy ang tahimik na pagpapalitan ng saloobin.

Natapos ang huling awit sa pagyakap ni Jongin sa dilag. Hindi matapos ang pasasalamat. Hindi matapos ang palakpakan. Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Jongin habang patuloy ang pagyuko sa bawat isa. Ito ang tunay na musika sa kanya, ang kasiyahan ng mga tao pagkakatapos ng palabas. 

Tila hinigit sya paibabaw mula sa pagkalunod sa nakakabibinging papuri nang maramdaman nya ang pagbitaw sa kanyang kapit. Agad nyang nakuha ang bumitaw na kamay at saka hinigit sa isang mahigpit na yakap.

"Maraming salamat," bulong nya sa dilag.

Dahan-dahang kumawala sa kanyang yakap ang babae. "Oras na para gumising, Jongin." Isinarado ng babae ang mga mata ni Jongin at saka iniwan ang alaala ng isang matamis na halik.

Pagmulat nya ay sumalubong sa kanya ang matamis na ngiti ng ina.

"Nakangiti ka habang natutulog Jongin."

"Sumasayaw ako Ma."

Isang pilit na ngiti na lamang ang naisagot ng kanyang ina. Ngiting pinilit sa kabila ng pagkadurog ng puso sa matinding pagkaawa sa anak. 

Ngiting sinira ng isang di inaasahang pangyayari. 

Ngiting nawala kasama ng pag asang muling makakalakad ang anak.

Ngiting tuluyan ng naglaho kasama ng mga pangarap ng kanyang anak na makapagsayaw muli.


End file.
